Father Material
by hadleighstork
Summary: Robin tells Lucky she wants him to be teh father of her baby.


**Couple: **Lucky/Robin

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **The second Lucky/Robin fic on this site, by request from Sweetgirl, who posted in the Mad Libs thread and thus got her request fast tracked! This is kind of AH. Elizabeth and Lucky are kind of sort of together, pretending that he's Jake's father, but they're not totally in love anymore. Patrick and Robin are broken up and she's been asking the guys around town for sperm. (Remember how stupid that story was? I wonder who KMc pissed off for her character to go around with a baster begging for semen.) Also Robin does not have AIDs.

**Father Material (C)**

_Robin's Apartment………_

"Lucky, come in." She waited as he entered her apartment and shut the door.

"What's this about?" he asked. "You said you needed to talk to me and to get over here right away. Everything okay?"

"Everything's great," Robin said nervously, walking closer to him. "You know that I've been trying to have a baby, on my own since Patrick and I broke up."

Lucky nodded. "Yeah. How's that going?"

"Good," She said. "Because I've finally decided who would make the best father to this baby, the guy with the best genes and the best family and best attitude toward raising children and everything."

"Yeah?" He sat back on the arm of the couch. "Who?"

"You," Robin said quietly. "Lucky, I want you to be the father of my baby."

He stared at her in shock. "Me?"

Robin nodded. "That is, if you're willing."

She moved closer to him and put her hand on his thigh. "You and I have been friends for years. We get along really well, our families know each other. Our dads are best friends. I get along with your brother and sister. You're healthy and athletic and smart so I know our child would be set there, and our lives would fit together because we both have stable jobs and steady income, although I don't really need any money from you. And if you're willing to do this, I'd like to have a baby with you."

Lucky was thinking about it and slowly nodded. They'd talked about all this when she first asked him if he'd consider it and while he hadnt' been that sure back then even though he told her yes, he'd had time to become more firm in his resolve. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm willing. It'd actually be kind of nice to actually have a kid of my own instead of always playing Dad to kids that my wife had with other people."

"What do you mean? Cameron?"

"Cameron, yeah," Lucky sighed. "But Jake, too. Elizabeth slept with Jason while we were married. Jake isn't mine, he's Jason's, and we're just pretending he's mine because Elizabeth didn't want to raise him with Jason because of his life. But you can't tell anyone I told you that."

Robin shook her head. "The secret is safe with me. So you're really okay with doing this with me?"

Lucky nodded and took her hands. "Yeah. Yeah, I want to do this. I want a kid of my own, and after what Elizabeth's done to me I don't want her having my kids. You're right, you and I have always gotten along and we've always liked and respected each other. This could work out really well for all of us."

Robin smiled. "I'm so glad you feel that way."

Before he could say anything else she let go of his hand and walked over to her desk and pulled out a zipped bag with a sealed container and some forms and other things. "Okay, these are what we need. I need you to give me a sperm sample so I can use that for the fertilization. Don't worry my insurance covers all of it, that's all I need. And these forms are for you to sign. You don't have to fill up the container all the way, obviously but I'll need as much as you can give."

She let him take the cup and the bag from her hands but was surprised when Lucky threw them down on the couch and stood up, walking over to her. He was tall and loomed over her and she just stared up at him.

"No," he said simply, slipping his hands around her waist. "If we do this, we do this my way."

Robin didn't know what he was talking about. "What's your way?"

Lucky didn't answer and instead pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Robin squeaked but Lucky wrapped her up in her arms and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth before she could do anything.

Robin closed her eyes and moaned a little when his tongue flicked against hers and tasted her. She put her arm around his neck, leaning up on her toes because he was so tall. "Lucky……maybe it would be better if we just used in vitro…….."

"No," he said simply. "I know you don't like making things complicated but if we have a kid together things WILL get complicated. In a good way. And I want to start this thing out right."

He kissed her again, harder this time, and his hands moved over her body slowly, letting her get used to him touching her. He rubbed her back feeling the stress and tension in the muscles and moved his hands over her sides and her tiny waist before bringing them down to her butt. He rested them there on the soft curves and then squeezed, making her groan. The movement pushed her up into him and Lucky ground against her gently, wanting her to get used to the feeling of his body.

Robin pulled back with a sigh but kept close, and he knew she was with him on this one. Still, she was curious. "Why do you want us to conceive naturally so badly?"

Lucky looked down at her. "Because you're the first woman that's actually told me she wanted to have my child and meant it," he admitted. "Elizabeth told me she did but then she slept with Jason and had a baby with him, and afterwards they had an affair for a while, while we were living together and pretending to be a happy family. I'm done with her lies. When you tell me you want a baby with me, I know there are no ulterior motives, no lies, no hidden agenda. You just want this."

Robin nodded. "I do. You're perfect father material."

Lucky grinned. "I like the sound of that."

He kissed her again, his tongue dancing with hers as she slipped it into his mouth. Robin ran her hands up and down his chest over his shirt, fanning the flames of his desire. Lucky made a noise of appreciation and kissed her harder, angling her head back so he had better access. Robin wrapped her arms around his waist, liking the way he held her. He was tall and strong and warm and the more he kissed her the more she was thinking that her idea about the sample was the stupidest thing she'd ever come up with. What woman in her right mind would pass up an opportunity to sleep with Lucky Spencer? Well, maybe Elizabeth, but that was why the two of them were no longer together, Robin reminded herself.

She didn't give Elizabeth a second thought as Lucky took her hands and looked into her eyes. Elizabeth had her chance to have a family with Lucky and passed on it to get dumped by Jason, and that wasn't Robin's fault. She didn't feel bad about taking what Elizabeth could have had but was stupid enough to refuse.

Lucky kissed her again, softly this time as they began moving slowly toward the bedroom. Robin stumbled a little but he caught her, pulling her against him and letting him feel the evidence of his desire through his jeans.

They were standing by her bed and Robin pulled back and looked up at him. Lucky looked into her eyes and his fingers found the top button on her brown shirt. Slowly he undid the first button and then the next and then two more until her bra was barely visible. Robin shivered a little, excited by how he never removed his eyes from her and looked so intently focused on her body and the moment.

Robin held perfectly still has he unbuttoned her shirt all the way to the bottom until it was hanging open. Lucky looked her in the eyes before he gently swept it off her shoulders and slowly pulled it down her arms making her skin tingle with excitement. Her naturally tan skin was already flushed as Robin stood before him in just her jeans and bra.

Lucky kneeled on the floor and took off her flats and then undid the button on her jeans. He pulled them down slowly over her hips, lower and lower until he saw her pink lacy underwear that matched her bra. Lucky pulled her jeans all the way down to her feet, caressing her thighs and legs as he did so. Robin stepped out of her jeans and sucked in her breath as she looked at him wearing only her bra and panties now.

Lucky stood and found the clasp of her bra in the front and prepared to undo it looking in her eyes the whole time. Robin looked back and he unclasped it and let the cups pull back and slowly slid the bra down her arms and dropped it on her floor.

His eyes swept over her in appreciation and she resisted the urge to fold her arms. If she was going to have a child with this man she wouldn't have a problem standing naked in front of him. Lucky clearly liked what he saw and he was smiling at her a little as he hooked his thumbs under the sides of her pink lacy underwear and slowly pulled it all the way down. She stepped out of it and he gently kissed her belly his stubble rubbing against her skin and she pulled him back up and kissed him deeply.

Robin didn't wait as long as he did to undress him. Instead she just pushed his jacket off his shoulders and almost ripped the buttons of his shirt in her hurry. Lucky kicked off his shoes and socks and she pulled his boxers down with his jeans, just wanting to get him naked so she could be with him.

He was naturally tan and in great shape, like she knew he would be and Robin wrapped her hand around his thick staff. It twitched in her hand and she played with him, watching his face while she did. She rubbed the tip of him and squeezed her fingers around it, then caressed his balls. Lucky was already hard and straining in her hand, and she felt the wetness on her skin as he leaked a little clear liquid.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed and they tumbled on to it in a tangle of arms and legs. His hard cock poked her in the thigh and Robin groaned, wanting to feel his skin against hers. Lucky kissed her hard as she scrambled to get the pillows, and Robin put two on top of each other in the middle of the bed and sat on them as he kissed her deeply, his hands running over her naked body.

Lucky played with her breasts, squeezing them and rubbing and pinching the nipples between his fingers. Robin moaned and pushed herself into his hands. Lucky ran one of his hands down her stomach and swept his fingers through her moist slit, finding her wet and ready for him. He rubbed her until she was moaning and whimpering and then, satisfied, began to lay her down.

Robin stretched out on the bed, her back flat against the mattress and looked up at him happily. Her hips were higher than the rest of her body because she had the pillows under her, and Lucky liked the angle.

He stretched out on top of her and leaned down, kissing her deeply. Robin ran her hands up and down his back a couple time in strong strokes before she put them on his ass and squeezed. Lucky responded by kissing her neck and sucking on the flesh there and Robin, impatient now slapped his butt to let him know what she wanted to do.

"Bossy," Lucky muttered, nipping her shoulder "You're going to be a pretty strict mom, I bet."

"That's why our kid will have you," she smiled. "You can compensate."

Lucky boosted himself up so that he was kneeling and put his hands on her thighs. His thumbs rubbed her slit, teasing the swollen flesh and making her moan as she began lightly thrusting against his hands. He positioned himself where he wanted to be, the tip of his cock poking her slit, and very slowly leaned his whole body forward, putting his hands by her shoulders and putting most of his weight there as he thrust forward into her.

Robin opened her mouth and let out a silent gasp of air as he separated her folds and thrust into her, achingly slowly. He stretched her little by little until just the tip of him entered her and then pushed on until he was comfortably nestled inside her.

Robin let out a sigh of relief and put her hands on his face and kissed him softly as Lucky began to thrust. They were short strokes, firm and fast, and he just rocked his hips quickly against her. He felt her breath catch and moved faster, knowing she didn't need it deep as much as she needed to come. Elizabeth was a nurse after all, he knew more about conception and women's health and all that than he realized before.

Robin let out a low moan as he moved in and out of her, fast, rubbing her clit relentlessly with each stroke, and knew she was close. Her hands were on his waist as he thrust, rotating and swiveling his hips every couple of thrusts to make it even better for him.

She bent her knees, putting her feet flat on the bed and widened her legs even more to give Lucky even more room. He deepened his thrusts to make it better for him and pumped in and out of her. He had a look of intense concentration on his face as he brought her to release, and Robin couldn't hold on for more than a couple more minutes before she came.

Her muscles tightened and collapsed around him and Lucky worked in a couple more thrusts before he came, too. He exploded in her, sending a steady stream of his seed into her womb. Robin put her hands on his butt to pull him into her even more and keep him there as he came, filling her with his hot, thick essence as her muscles massaged him and held him in her.

Finally their bodies stopped moving together and Lucky collapsed on top of her. Robin wrapped her legs around his waist and kept her hands on his back, keeping her close to him and listening to him breathe. He was on top of her but it didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable and they just lay together as they slowly regained their strength.

"Stay inside me," she murmured, clenching her muscles around him a little as he finally finished coming. "I'm supposed to keep my hips up so that we have better chances."

He kissed her ear and neck, his breath hot and heavy. "I'm not going anywhere, Robin."

She turned her face toward his and kissed him softly and slowly just enjoying the feeling of him. "……..Do you think we made a baby tonight?"

"I don't know," Lucky admitted. "Me and Elizabeth tried for a while but nothing happened. At any rate, I think we need to try a _lot_ more just to, you know, assure total victory."

Robin rolled her eyes with a grin. "I'm completely on board, Spencer."

"Somehow I had a feeling you would be."

**The End.**


End file.
